


on holiday

by bonebo



Series: Reaper76 Week '17 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo





	

For the first time in well over a year, Gabriel Reyes wakes to sunlight.

When he stirs on the bed, stretching out sore muscles and listening to the quiet pop of bone, the blankets rub soft along his bare body; he feels warm where he lies, content and lazy, and nuzzles against the pillow under his head with a quiet sigh, savouring the rare opportunity to come awake without the blare of an alarm or the insistent pinging of his communicator. His eyes open blearily to a room bathed in the pale gold of weak morning sunlight streaming in through the open balcony doors. If he listens hard enough, he can hear the quiet noise of the ocean just beyond--the slap of waves against the shore, the cries of the gulls--but as he starts to fully wake, he notices another sound.

It’s a soft singing, coming from down the hall; and Gabriel smiles when he can pick apart the words to Careless Whisper, knowing only one person who still liked the old songs enough to sing them.

Jack stands over the kitchen counter, dividing a stack of fluffy pancakes between two plates. He hears the soft footfalls coming from behind him, and grins faintly as he sets the plate down and turns. “You finally decide to join the land of the living?”

Gabriel huffs in reply, leans against the wall--he looks well-rested, eyes bright under the unruly curls that hang in front of them, and Jack’s glad for it. He remembers how difficult it had been to convince Gabriel to take this time off, away from both their organizations; remembers how it had only been the promise of a sandy shore and no one around for miles that finally made him agree.

“Someone's terrible singing woke me up,” he says, crossing his arms over his bare chest; and Jack could stare at those plush muscles for days, but he's more concerned with finishing their breakfast. He goes over to the fridge to pull out a carton of orange juice, a bottle of syrup; then rifles in the overhead cabinet.

“There was a time when you used to appreciate my singing, you know.” Jack's voice is light, playful as he pulls down two glasses. When he turns around again, Gabriel is carrying the plate of pancakes over to the balcony. “Back when you still loved me.”

“I _do_ still love you,” Gabriel says, and Jack tucks the carton of juice under his arm, watches the muscles in Gabriel's back move under his skin as he follows him.He admires for a moment how Gabriel Reyes can manage to make his ass look stunning even in boxers. “I just don't really love George Michael, is all.”

Outside, the air is crisp but warm; sharp with the salt of the sea. Gabriel sets the plate of pancakes down on the small table and continues over to the railing, folding his arms upon it and peering out at the rolling waves of the ocean. The water looks endless, a shining sapphire blue that seems to go on until the ends of the earth, until it meets the edges of the sky.

“It's beautiful here, isn't it?”

Jack's voice startles him; Jack's hand, warm on his shoulder, less so. Gabriel glances at him and nods, then casts his gaze back out to take in the white sand of the beach, to let his eyes unfocus in the glimmer of the moving sea.

“Reminds me of home,” he murmurs, then breathes in hard through his nose and chuckles bitterly. “Y’know, before it all went to shit. Believe it or not, L.A. used to have some pretty things in it.”

Jack’s hand squeezes his shoulder, thumb rubbing at the muscle that threatens to tighten up there--thinks of crowded cities cut low and streets running red, neighborhoods turned into warzones. For a moment they’re both quiet, until Jack leans his head against Gabriel’s shoulder, lets out a soft breath that’s lost on the sea breeze.

“You know…I think the prettiest thing to ever come from L.A. is standing right beside me.” He glances up, catches Gabriel’s unreadable gaze, notes with amusement the faint color that blooms over those scarred cheeks. Jack smiles briefly before pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s deltoid and pulling away.

“Come on--you can relive the bad times later. Right now you’ve got a vacation to focus on, and breakfast is getting cold.”


End file.
